The subject matter disclosed herein relates generally to the field of electric power generation. More particularly, the subject matter relates to techniques for improving load acceptance characteristics for an alternating current (AC) power generation system.
In the field of electric power generation, a wide range of systems are known and currently available for converting, producing, and applying power to loads. Depending upon the application, AC power generation systems may include circuitry that converts incoming power from one form to another as used by the loads. In a typical AC power generation system, for example, a rectifier converts alternating current (AC) power (such as from a generator) to direct current (DC) power. The DC power can then be applied to a rotating coil to create an exciter field that excites stationary coils of an AC generator producing a controllable AC output.
Traditionally, a permanent magnet generator (PMG) may be used as a power source for the exciter field of the AC power generation system. However, upon receiving a new load on the grid of the AC power generation system, the voltage supplied by the PMG may decay substantially resulting in a slow response time to stabilize the grid. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to develop systems and techniques that allow for the mitigation of and/or elimination of power droop related to PMG decay.